zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
An Evil Plan Unfolds
While Judy and Nick were having their night on the town, something sinister was brewing outside the city. An uninhabited island was located even further from Cape Suzette, where an abandoned castle-like 19th century laboratory stood. Even though it looked like it was in ruins, one could see from afar that it was not uninhabited. In the deep darkness of the building, several machines and lab equipment were everywhere. It was very much like the abandoned asylum in Zootopia, except even creepier. Through the corridors, a shady weasel was skulking towards the main hall. He wasn´t Duke, but a more whiter and more ermine-like fellow. Slowly, he went to open the door to the hall. In the hall was very dark, with only two large machines making loud noises in the middle. From there emerged a sinister shadow of a feline figure with a top hat, opera cape and a cane. The figure had also a monocle. "Doctor, the plan is going fine so far. My brother got arrested and failed to bring the other jade statue to the auction, but the Jade Fox is still going to be there tomorrow", the weasel said. "It´s understandable, Oswald. One jade statue is enough for me. Now, go to the auction posed as a gangster and bring it to me", the cat´s sinister-sounding voice said. "But I can´t steal it in front of all those gangsters, Sir", Oswald said fearfully. "You don´t have to steal", the mysterious figure handed him a huge bag of money. The weasel smiled greedily. "It is as good as done!" he cackled as he ran away. After Oswald had left, the mysterious figure too grinned wickedly in the darkness as he turned towards the machine. "Ah, soon my plan will be complete. Us predators didn´t fall for the Nighthowler serum when that foolish sheep attempted to destroy us....but now I have something new in store for the prey", he said as he worked with the computer. Near the computer, a generator was glowing eerily as the scientist was placing pieces together on his system. Who was this strange, sinister figure? And what was he planning? It wasn´t long until our heroes were about to find out. Finally, the day came. Jack emailed forged invitations to the black market auction to both Nick and Judy, with new fake IDs for them. To the luck of them both, nobody in Cape Suzette had heard of the hero cops of Zootopia, so they didn´t need to disguise themselves there. Just going in the Khan Industries building in their agent suit and black dress was enough. Carrying their ID cards, Nick and Judy walked towards the building. In their formal wear, the two looked the part for wealthy con artists more than well. "Careful, my dear. Jack told that the market is full of the most well armed criminals in the world. One wrong move and we´ll be caught", Nick held Judy´s paw. "Oh, we´ll be alright. Trust me. When we find out what we´re looking for, we´ll disappear without anyone noticing anything", Judy smiled slyly underneath her dress hat. "If we get into trouble, I´m right behind you", Nick said with concern. He hoped that Judy would be careful with this case. The two had to play their cards right if they wanted to find out where the Jade Fox was headed for. At the door of a large ballroom hall full of crime bosses and their companions, a huge bear guard looked at their IDs. "Who are you?" he snarled. "I´m Count Reynard De Wildeisen and this is my wife, Julia Lepusberg. We´re famous jewel thie...I mean collectors and admirers of the Khan Industries. Pleased to meet you", Nick bowed, trying to stay in character. Judy curtseyed too, smiling attractively as the bear eyed on them suspiciously. But the IDs were fair enough for him, and he let the two in. From mobsters to smugglers and even robbers from the Sahara Square desert, all sorts of crooks were gathered for the party, drinking champagne and waiting for the auction to start. Judy and Nick managed to blend in well, playing their roles right and even pretending to chat with fellow criminals. Nick´s knowledge of the Zootopia underworld from his hustler days proved quite useful there, and nobody suspected him or Judy. Soon, the time came for the auction to start. Nick and Judy moved closer to the stage, listening carefully. A powerful-looking tiger in a business suit arrived to the stage with several boxes, presumably holding the items for sale. "Welcome, my fellow boys and girls, to our annual black market auction here at Khan Industries. Tonight is your chance to own treasures unobtainable by law", he spoke as the criminals awaited in excitement. However, nobody noticed a white weasel in a suit in the audience, greedily eying on the stage and waiting for the right moment. "Eyes open. When you see whoever buys the Jade Fox, take a photo of him or her. Then we can follow the trail", Nick whispered to the rabbit detective. Judy awaited carefully, as Shere Khan presented most of the items available on black market, from illegal pets to contraband spy equipment. "Can´t believe those guys are paying high sums for that stuff. Jack has better equipment at his agency", Judy thought. "And here is our final piece, the Jade Fox. An oriental artifact that is the only one of its kind. A worthy and fabled trophy for only the worthiest buyer", the tiger said melodramatically. It didn´t take long until the auction was going busy with the crime lords. "15 000!" a Russian-accented boar shouted. "50 000!" said a wolf gangster. "7 million!" a lion in a business suit added. "No! 70 million!" the strange weasel said. "Sold!" Shere Khan decided, handing the statue to Oswald. Judy took a photo of him in secret, while Nick went to ask info from an arctic fox smuggler. "Excuse me, but who is that?" he asked. "Oh, it´s just Oswald, the right-hand man of a powerful crime boss named Dr.Meow. He´s known by pretty much everyone in the Zootopia underworld. A fellow with quite the fascinating history", the smuggler said as he went to drink with his wife. Nick wanted to ask more, but Judy reminded him not to. "If we get too curious, we might get spotted here", she said. "I understand. But how do we now find out where Dr.Meow is? We recognize his henchman now, but the main culprit is still out of our reach", Nick said with concern. Judy pondered this for a moment. "Hmm...if he´s well known around the underworld, I think there´s a certain somebody who could be helpful in this. He´s willing to compromise if we play our cards right", she smiled. "I think I know who you´re talking about", Nick nodded. He knew that he could trust his brave rabbit girlfriend. "To Tundratown!" Judy said as the two left the party. As time went on, Nick and Judy paid their hotel, packed their belongings and went back home, with a quick visit to Mr.Big along the way, who was currently being visited by Fru Fru too. Luckily, the shrew knew what the two were talking about. "Meow...I have my suspicions about that guy. Rumors about his antics had started surfacing around the same time one of the city´s most infamous scientists, Dr. Reginald Waul, disappeared", Big said. "Who was he?" Judy asked. "A brilliant scientist fascinated by the biology and the minds of all mammals, both predator and prey. Ironically he too was friends with that bigot Bellwether, right before they parted ways due to different viewpoints. Waul had a disdain towards prey and viewed them as both inferior and different to predators, wanting to return to the old days using his science as justification for that. Several small crimes towards prey mammals started occurring, including several of my workers, but when all clues started pointing out to him, he disappeared. Waul was presumed dead...but I have my doubts", the shrew told. Judy and Nick gasped. Something sinister was brewing, but they didn´t know what. All they knew that this time the prey were in danger. "Now that he´s gotten a new name in the underworld, is there any idea what he´s up to nowadays?" Judy asked. "I don´t know. But I want him to pay for all the damages he did for my businesses, so I´m helping you out with this", Big murmured. "What should we do about this?" Nick asked. Big handed them a small keycard. "Meow´s location and plan may be a mystery to us this far, but he had still written several books and documents before his disappearance that might be useful in finding it out. They´re being held in the City Hall secret archive, where you can get in with this card. Maybe there you could deduce something out of them, you´re the detective after all", the shrew explained. "Thanks. We´re on our way now", Judy took the card as they went out. Nick and Judy looked at each other with determination. The stakes were higher than they expected. Whatever plan this mysterious madman was concocting, he had to be stopped before it was too late. It was going to be their greatest challenge since the Nighthowler case. But first, a little detective work was needed to put the pieces together. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:WildeHopps stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:Stories where Jack is Judy´s mentor Category:What if-scenarios Category:Fanon Category:Stories